The Core Towers
'The Core Towers '''is the second series of Chapter IX. Trivia * This series is the introduction of Chapter IX. * The poster features G. Eagle's shadow, a note given to G. Eagle before Mustang fades when being caught by Eon and an inner view picture of main core reactor. * The note includes the following: ** The explanation of eight core towers as a generator source of the Hyundai's force field barrier. ** A skull sign pointing that the base was contaminated in which the Hyundai set their base to quarantine permanently. ** Each Core Towers connects into a different base (e.g. Mazda Intl. Base) wherein once destroyed, the base connected will be also destroyed respectively. ** A warning line "''Keep it private" that this plan needs to kept privately. ** A writer reminds to save the world before it's too late. * First appearance of Rush. * First appearance of Terra. * First appearance of Regera. * This series is one of the longest chapter-series. * Rogue & Urv reappeared on this series after a long journey to find Juke. * Velar & Cove reappeared on this series after being threatened by MU-X for killing Ser Vanz that ended waiting behind the woods of CTC for his arrival. * The N' Style reunited in this series. * BT-50 finds out a suspicious Hyundai turbine has happened after Spyder's proclamation as a current Mazda Leader. * Aventador had a partnership with Camaro, Agera, Regera & Veyron during their racing before. * Ms. Shasha, Juke & Kona are now chapter-series regulars in this series. * Rush's training also happened during the preparation of the war between Toyota & Mitsubishi. * In the off-script, ** D-Max asks Camaro for Trail-B's disappearance in which Camaro reveals that he was taken by the custody due to his actions. ** Veneno notices the last Rezvani member, (R.) Tank wherein he warns that after this mission, He will face death just like what he did before to their base but Strad interrupts and warns both of them that he will be the one to do that if they still arguing each other. * Terra did not appear in the Greater Than One episode, Nismo as he currently in training before/during/after the mine incident in Nissan Intl. Base. * Kona finalizes the plan in the end wherein: ** 1st Tower: CR-V & Rush *** Mission: Deactivate the connected turbine from the unknown base, Execute the defender, Deploy the signal amplifier inside the tower. ** 2nd Tower: D-Max & BT-50 *** Mission: Deactivate the connected turbine from the unknown base, Execute the defender ** 3rd Tower: Strad & R. Tank *** Mission: Deactivate the connected turbine from the unknown base, Execute the defender ** 4th Tower: Vorg & Terra *** Mission: Deactivate the connected turbine from the unknown base, Execute the defender ** 5th Tower: Juke & Kona *** Mission: Destroy the tower when all connected turbine was successfully deactivated, Execute Eon, Make a big distraction, Hack the activation of Force Field Barrier ** 6th Tower: Velar & Veneno *** Mission: Deactivate the connected turbine from the unknown base, Execute the defender ** 7th Tower: Regera & Camaro *** Mission: Deactivate the connected turbine from the unknown base, Execute the defender Plot (The truth is about to expose, They must start the undercovered mission before it's too late) Synopsis The series starts when the helicopter lands to the ground. Kona manages to escape safely but he suddenly realizes that this is the time to do his action against Nexo wherein he plans to fake his death by setting up his clone just before the helicopter explodes. Upon running away from the explosion, Navara caught him and supposed to help but Kona refuses as he continues to run away instead. Later that night, He found Juke exposing some secrets to Edge wherein he decided to kill Edge as he wasn't ready to expose all of his secrets to anyone. After the crucial fights in the series CVC 6: Reborn, The Leader in-charge of black shard mission, Elantra congratulates IONIQ for obtaining the black shard while STX was standing beside as he was being disappointed that he never do it on his own. IONIQ reports that the Ralk brothers are now dead as he takes down Civic to obtain the black shard and also the helicopter used was exploded confirming that Kona might be dead in that way. Elantra thinks that they need to investigate it just to confirm if Kona manages to survive with that explosion. The investigation has been started wherein they headed to the incident to check Kona's corpse but they found a decaying burnt body somehow. Creta reports that Kona's faith might be confirmed as they found a dead body inside the helicopter. Kona sees the ongoing investigation before detonating the helicopter again for distraction and to prove that he as already dead at their sight. Back at the present, G. Eagle tries to find and contact Juke to set this plan given by Mustang. D-Max approaches at him and tells that the note can possibly solve this unknown mystery behind Armageddon as he joins to secretly find Juke out of the woods. Upon leaving, G. Eagle hopes that they can solve this mystery as soon as possible until he sees Juke in the distance while walking. "To hear is to believe? I told you, no fools for this kind of situation right now," Juke says to D-Max & G. Eagle after Armageddon's failed mission contradicts to Navara's turn. When they gathered to start the plan, Juke tells that they need to find 16 members first as every core tower needs two members to ensure that the Hyundai leads will not alert about the invasion. D-Max wonders how did he already knows about this even he is not the one who had the note. Juke admits that they found Tucson's cousin and reveals that he was betraying the Hyundai due to Nexo's irrelevant actions against him. G. Eagle asks who it was then Juke calls out Kona to explain what all he knows about their facilities. "Faking my own death is the last chance to set this up, I'm Kona by the way. Cousin of Tucson and the first inductee to destroy my own town, The note your holding, I created that and I'm also the one who's responsible to let Mustang & Lancer escape but somehow they failed" ''Kona introduces himself to D-Max & G. Eagle. D-Max & G. Eagle got dazed after hearing that he is the mastermind of this kind of mystery. G. Eagle asks Kona about Mustang & Lancer current situation by now but Kona tells that he currently had no news except for Lancer that he might be in danger as he fails to escape from the base without suits. Juke interrupts as he reminds D-Max that the 16 members he will recruit must be different clans/brands. Hence, their plan might be easily detected by the Hyundai once they invade the core towers. D-Max leaves G. Eagle for awhile to start recruiting anyone wherein he reach out CR-V as the first member. CR-V surprised that he actually doing the unknown plan and then Ms. Sha Sha asks what it is all about. D-Max thinks that it is not the time to explain but CR-V already reveals it when Ms. Shasha caught them outside. Ms, Shasha allows CR-V as he knows that the note might be telling the truth somehow. "''Actually I'm already preparing for this as I see Eagle's desperation to start this plan," ''CR-V says to D-Max about his concerns to G. Eagle. '' D-Max & CR-V are now on their way back to declare his first member before he makes a call to Fortuner about this but instead, Prius answers the call as Fortuner left his phone at him. Behind the conversation, D-Max wants to recruit any one of them as he barely needs some help now. Prius thinks that he was in a secret mission so he tries to be a good person at him wherein he recommends his newly-trained boy as Fortuner is currently not allowed to leave due to his ongoing tasks. D-Max disappoints that it was not Fortuner but instead he was glad that he had another one from Toyota. When the call ends, Prius ordered Hilux to bring Rush to his office and make another call to the current Mazda leader, Spyder to ask for a favor as he needs some escort for Rush just to make sure that he was safe. Spyder responds that Bit can help as he is the one who had no tasks by now in which Prius glad that he is literally reliable all the times. On the other side, Strad & R.Tank witnesses the destruction made in Mitsubishi Intl. Base and currently endangered to enter based on the vandalized wall "Do not enter, This base is inaccessible". Strad blames himself as he caused his base to a massive destruction. R. Tank comforts his current mood to tell that there is nothing to blame about if they really want to risk their base just to take some actions for something. Strad walks out and decided to go to CTC for some deep explanation about the aftermath of Mitsubishi Intl. Base. R. Tank goes after and thinks that he offends Strad on his doubts. Back at the meeting, CR-V joins in and suggests to his future partner should be a lot of agility as he will serve as distraction assistant with his ground-breaking attacks. D-Max suggests that Vorg might be fit for their collaboration but Juke insists with and instead, he recommends Prius' trainee to be his partner. CR-V accepts what they want but he feels that Vorg might be needed in this mission just to fill the 'Subaru' slot. Kona adds some advice about picking someone else as if they fail, The game is over. "Don't worry, I have someone who can help with," ''Juke says to Kona about his recommended partner to Vorg. The N' Style shows up and regroups with Juke to presents their newest member, 'Terra' in which Kona was impressed that Juke was really looking forward to this mission. Rogue introduces themselves to the others and intends that they are here to help out and not just to meet their leader. G. Eagle glad that they are all really interested to figure this mysterious mission until Strad & R. Tank shows up behind as they had enough waiting to know the truth about the destruction of Mitsubishi Intl. Base but at that moment, D-Max startled that Strad is still alive knowing that Montero loses his mind after his death. Strad introduces himself and declares that they will join in this mission to know something about but during his declaration, Juke interrupts when Strad says that he was seeking for something wherein he reveals that their base was already the example if the other fails to complete it which means someone already invades the tower (''Kona pointed the seventh tower at the lower-right corner) ''and not even knowing that the Hyundai was already alerted during the invasion. Even the invader succeed or not, the consequences were already made at the base but luckily it has happened during the war between Toyota. Strad got confused on how Juke knows about this but again Juke obviously answered that Kona is in his side. At that moment, BT-50 finally arrives along with Prius' trainee, Rush as they saw CR-V in the distance making signs to hide behind the woods. Upon arriving, BT-50 supposed to leave after escort Rush safely to the meeting place but D-Max urges his help to join with them in which BT-50 doubted that he was only here for Rush. BT-50 walks out after but Rush begs to join as he thinks that they need a Mazda for this mission. Kona predicts that Mazda Intl Base might be connected to the first tower as he remembers that Elantra mentioned the part of it during their meeting. BT-50 feels doubtful and asks about the relevance of the first tower to their base in which Kona reveals that his base is soon to be destroyed once Nexo's masterpiece was completed inside the Core Reactor located in Hyundai Intl. Base. Being alarmed, BT-50 remembers before that when he was looking for something in the underground, He found a suspicious turbine that has a logo of Hyundai which is now make sense. Juke reminds that this mission remains undercovered as BT-50 wants to alert the Lamborghini. BT-50 promises that until his base is on the line this mission will be a secret in which Kona feels unsafe when he made his promise. Upon returning back at the base, Aventador answers BT-50's call to asks for his disturbance and finding out that he better need to check their underground about the turbine in which he feels annoyed when BT-50 commands him like that. When he calls the guard who was currently assigned to check the turbines been said, The guard responds that there was a turbine owned by Hyundai in which Aventador starts to feel disturbed as he knows that he never built that before. He calls back BT-50 to know his location as he was really telling the truth. While walking, Veneno caught him and asks why is he leaving again, Aventador supposed to hide the truth but he ends up sharing it to Veneno in which he became more worried as their base is at risk with a suspicious turbine below. ''"Just give me the location, I can handle this. They will start asking your disappearance over and over once you do this. Tell them that I am currently still in a hot pursuit with Reventon" Veneno says to Aventador managing to take part of his mission.'' '' A couple of minutes later, BT-50 meets Veneno and he introduces him as a part of their mission. Kona impressed that they actually spreading the news about it but Veneno responds that only him and Aventador knows about this before arrived. Not knowing, Regera & Camaro arrived and shows up behind Veneno as they were called out by Aventador to sneak Veneno for joining the meeting. Juke feels unsafe as Regera is attracting him wherein he assigns to team up with Veneno but coincidentally CR-V & Vorg shows up and throws Velar to them as he has been here for an hour now. Velar reveals himself that he was not here for them instead he was still looking forward to Ser Vanz hoping that he finally had the black shard back again. Veneno thinks that he barely needs some backup to him so he decided to team up with Velar. Regera feels annoyed that Aventador calls her just for this nonsense, Camaro insists that she needs to help Veneno for this mission and recommending himself to be his partner. In the end, Kona finalizes the team they currently had now wherein he explains all the rules, the reasons behind his betrayal and also the objectives in this undercover mission. Juke officially starts teaming up each of them. CR-V & Rush will be assigned for the first tower, D-Max & BT-50 assigned for the second tower, Strad & R. Tank for the third tower, Vorg & Terra for the forth tower, Velar & Veneno for the sixth tower and lastly, Regera & Camaro for the seventh tower. G. Eagle wonders why he wasn't part of any them as he wants to know the situation of Mustang & Lancer. Kona briefly explains that the one he met before Mustang fades, Eon was already tracked him in which he is not allowed to be part of any team. Hence, He will serve as the navigator each of the team along with the remaining the N' Style, Rogue & Urv. Kona & Juke declare themselves as the last team to be assigned at the fifth tower but their invasion happens once all of them complete their mission. Until Cove shows up and tries to save Velar as he intends that he was being captured but it ends up being knockdown by CR-V. Velar begs not to kill Cove and promises to be officially part of their mission. At the CTC HQ, Armageddon feels doubted that none of Weaponary Force are visible around so he calls out Vorg which was also missing. Deaths (None)